The Joe Swanson Show (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) (Season 3)
Season 3 is the third season of ''The Joe Swanson Show'' planned to be made by 6155 Cartoon Ridiculous. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Fryguy - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) * Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) * Sharteneer - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Donna Silenter - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) * Dr. Lazertag - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) * Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Lady Neaforce - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Mini Fryguy - Kevin Swanson (Family Guy) * Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) * Jude the Big Evil Guy - Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) * Shanti Fryguy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) * Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Little Bad Wersent - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * Rude Rullops - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) * Josh Swing - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) * Petunia Swing - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) * Jeanette Porter - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) * Sharon Gray - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Alesha Rainier - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Suzie Purdy - Penny (The Rescuers) * Jonathan - Tammy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) Episodes # Treat Heart Pig Sings Today! (April 30, 1988) # It Was The Best of Times (May 7, 1988) # A Love Makes to Grumpy Bear (May 14, 1988) # Professional Relatives (May 21, 1988) # Slappy Squirrel's A Lot of Memories/Only Was is The Mean Deal (May 28, 1988) # After This so Like You (June 4, 1988) # Fryguys Fun Show Time Excellent (June 11, 1988) # Circus Chaos/The Weather Executive (June 18, 1988) # Soleil Spacebot's Bad Hair Day/Know The Usual Life (June 25, 1988) # The Flying Machine Upside Down/Life Was A Teenage Day (July 2, 1988) # Brave Heart Lion's New Insecure Day/A One Day of A Million (July 9, 1988) # Joe Swansoncus/Fryguyland Steps Out (July 16, 1988) # The Sky After Time Funny/Bitter Nature (July 23, 1988) # The Lucky of The Madness Manual/Slappy Squirrel's Day Off (July 30, 1988) # Fryguyland's Core Lights/Some After Like For Everywhere (August 6, 1988) # Escape from the Darkest World/Sweetle Bitter Important Work (August 13, 1988) # Training Level/Teaching Everyone (August 20, 1988) # Social Skills/Very Accident of Ariel (August 27, 1988) # Indian Feels/Fryguys Ever Leader Hypnotist (September 3, 1988) # My Roommate Everywhere/Just Right Was Secured (September 10, 1988) # Head Turns/Members Only (September 17, 1988) # The Mean of Fortune Usual/Fryguyland Something Ways (September 24, 1988) # Joe Swanson and Slappy Squirrel Takes A International/Homes In Your Than Ever (October 1, 1988) # High School Takes Vacation/Fryguys' Funny Adventure (October 8, 1988) # Thin Takes/Let's Groove (October 15, 1988) # Mecha-Kevin Swanson/Special in The Goodness (October 22, 1988) Gallery Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Fryguy Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Lina Volt Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Sharteneer Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Donna Selinter Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Treat Heart Pig in The Wrath of Shreeky.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Lady Neaforce Commander Zurg (1986).png|Commander Zurg as Jude the Big Evil Guy Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Josh Swing Kimi Finster.png|Kimi Finster as Petunia Swing Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Jeanette Porter Fluttershy's sad smile S1E22-1-.png|Fluttershy as Sharon Gray Snow whiteprincess.jpg|Snow White as Alesha Rainier Penny TheRescuers.png|Penny as Suzie Purdy Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Jonathan Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Category:6155 Cartoon Ridiculous's Seasons Category:6155 Cartoon Ridiculous's Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3